submissive
by cat violet
Summary: Ella se habia atrevido a rechazalo y pagaria caro esa afrenta . advetencia tiene un poco de sadomasoquismo.
1. ¡sorpresa!

Disclamier:Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama,solo los tomo para hechar a volar mi imaginaciòn.

Se levantó temprano y pensó que sería bueno llamar a su mejor amigo, para ver se le apetencia entrenar un rato ,ya que era domingo y no tenía trabajo,además estaba muy aburrido.

Se baño y desayuno como buen saiyajin que era,después tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Goten

-¿Trunks qué sucede? -Le contestó el moreno

-¡Nada hermano!, estaba pensando,¿ si te gustaría entrenar un rato en la tarde?le preguntó el peli lila mientras se ponía los zapatos

-Y si mejor vamos a ciudad Satán a conocer a algunas chicas ¿he? - Le respondió el hijo de Goku.

-Me parece mejor tu idea, hace como una semana que no me acuesto con nadie jajaja...-Le contestó el hijo de vegeta.

\- jajaja... si igual yo,bueno pasa por mi en un rato, en lo que me cambio. -Le dijo el hermano de Gohan.

-esta bien -Le dijo y luego colgó.

Ya más tarde se encontraba volando hacia la casa se su amigo en la montaña paoz, (Goten a diferencia de él todavía seguía viviendo con su familia). De repente unos kis conocidos llamaron fuertemente su atención y se desvió un poco de su camino para poder ver como entrenaban. Eran los ki de Pan,la nieta de Goku y Uub, decidió espiar un poco, ya que conociendo a su amigo de seguro no estaba listo todavía, tenía curiosidad de ver que tanto habían mejorado esos dos sus niveles de batalla ,con el entrenamiento, se acercó al lugar dónde se sentían esos poderosos kis, disminuyó el suyo y se escondió, atrás de una gran roca y se quedó asombrado con lo que vio, se estaba llevando a cabo una verdadera batalla de guerreros.

Pan es una talentosa peleadora y el moreno no se queda atrás, pero lo que más le asombra , es como se ve la hija Gohan y Videl, la mas pequeña de los son se encuentra con la ropa que utiliza para entrenar(la cual consiste en un playera de tirantes azul rey y una licra corta color naranja) desgarrada, a la altura de pecho, la,cintura y las piernas dejando muy poco a la imaginación ya que los pocos jirones que quedan de su ropa a penas le alcanza a cubrir lo esencial,con pequeñas heridas por todo su cuerpo, su largo y oscuro pelo agarrado en una coleta alta,y su cara de furia solo ayudan a completar una salvaje y atractiva imagen. Pero ella ni se inmuta, por estar casi desnuda y sigue peleando con toda su fuerzas con el moreno, lanzando, patadas ,puñetazos, y una que otra energía que él alcanza a esquivar , de repente ella alcanza a agarrar fuertemente al guerrero y le da un furioso y salvaje beso, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para profundizar más este y poder pegar su cuerpo más a él incitado al algo mas, el que parece darse cuenta de las intenciones de la morena la agarraba por la cintura y sigue metiendo su lengua en la boca ,va descendiendo para llegar al suelo, la recuesta en el pasto para contemplar a la sonrojada agitada y sonriente chica ,enseguida arranca de manera salvaje lo poco que quedaba de su ropa y se abalanza encima de ella, posa su labios sobre el cuello de la morena y empieza a moderno de una forma bastante salvaje dejando un chupetón bastante marcado en su blanco cuello, su boca va descendiendo. hasta los senos , su boca va buscando uno de los pezones de Pan, cuando lo encuentra lo muerde fuertemente arrancando gemidos de excitación de parte de ella, para luego pasar al otro y morderlo de igual, manera (que si no fuera en parte sayayin se hubiera muerto de dolor ya que el lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, pero como no es una humana común sintió placer en lugar de dolor)siguió dando pequeños pero fuertes mordiscos por todo el abdomen de la hermosa guerrera. Hasta llegar al vientre de ella y pasar su lengua por toda la intimidad de ella hasta encontrar su botón de placer el cual acaricia con la punta de su lengua en forma circular, hasta hacerla explotar en un intenso órgasmo, mientras acaricia una y otra vez sus suaves y torneadas piernas , ella se lo quita de encima de un fuertemente empujón con su piernas haciéndolo volar varios metros lejos hasta que se estrellarse con una pequeña montaña que queda hecha añicos por el impacto, mientras el muchacho se recupera de impacto, ella se para enseguida, con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara, se acerca sensualmente hacia él lo empuja para que caiga boca arriba y le arranca de una sola vez toda la ropa al moreno y se deshace la coleta y se le monta encima de él , le acaricia todo el torso con sus pequeñas manos, acerca su cara hacia él y lo vuelve a besar salvajemente mientras sus traviesas manos van descendiendo hasta encontrar su sexo,(que para el momento está bastante erecto) para empezar a darle placer de manera veloz, mientras va besando desde su boca ,cuello, pecho hasta llegar al sexo de este para depositarla suavemente un beso en su miembro para después engullir por completo y después sacarlo varias veces incrementando su velocidad , cuando siente que él está a punto de explotar se retira y empieza a acomodarse para poder unirse con él, pero antes de que ella logre su cometido, este la empuja y vuelve a situarse encima de ella sin previo aviso de una fuertemente estocada la penetra y empieza a moverse de manera veloz encima de la morena, mientras muerde todo lo que encuentra a su paso su cuello y pecho son su objetivo principal,mientras esta le entierra las uñas en la espalda y glúteos dejando varios rasguños. Vuelven a unir sus bocas sus lenguas libran una intensa batalla otra vez, el se para de encima de ella y la voltea rápidamente boca abajo la toma de las caderas y la vuelve a poseer de esa forma mientras agarra su larga cabellera con la mano que le queda libre y la estira bruscamente para atrás, finalmente ,con un fuertemente grito llegan juntos a sus respectivos órgasmos el se deja caer encima de ella agotado,se sale de su cuerpo y se acuesta a lado de Pan para recuperar el un poco el aliento. Voltea su rostro hacia ella que se encuentra recostada boca abajo pero con la cara volteada hacia él y con una sonrisa traviesa viéndolo.

-¿porque siempre que entrenamos término sediento ante tus deseos y terminamos teniendo sexo?-él le preguntó a ella.

-Jajaja... Será porque me pareces atractivo,y ninguno de los tenemos pareja estable así que no hay ningún problema, además eres el único que me puede seguir el paso, si salir lastimado,porque aunque eres un humano tienes bastante resistencia,no eres como los demás por que eres la reencarnación de kid buu, además se siente genial ¿no?-Le contestó la pelinegra

-Bueno no soy el único que puede resistir una sesión de sexo salvaje contigo.-Le contestó el.

-¿Y quién más puede aguantar todo mi ímpetu? -Le preguntó ella.

-Pues Trunks,me estraña que con todas las aventuras que ha tenido,no haya tenido un encuentro contigo.

-Pues tal vez, piensa igual que yo que sería como acostarse con un familiar, que aunque es atractivo no me llama la atención, igual mi abuelito,mi papá y mi tío son atractivos pero no por eso me ando acostando con ellos ¿o si ?y al él lo siento como un segundo tío además tiene mucho que no lo veo quizás por eso no me atrae en lo más mínimo-.le contestó la menor de los son.

-Viendo desde ese punto de vista tienes toda la razón, bueno dejando ese tema de lado tengo que regresar a mi aldea, pero ¿como le vamos a hacer destrozamos toda nuestra ropa? y no me traje ninguna muda de más,amenos que te hayas aprendido la teletransportación de mi maestro para traer algo de ropa,. voy a tener que irme desnudo hasta ya y por lo visto tu tampoco tienes otra muda de ropa

-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa ala hija de Gohan.

-Bueno quizás algunas hojas nos servirán de vestimenta le dijo esta risueña, viendo como su amigo se ponía todo rojo pensando que no tenían otra alternativa, mientras ella se paraba y se acercaba hacia unos matorrales buscando algo y regresando enseguida con una pequeña cápsula en su mano, para después activarla apareciendo poco después un pequeño armario.

-cómo entrenó seguido por aquí se me ocurrió la idea de dejar algunas cápsulas con ropa para no tener ningún inconveniente

-Le platicó ella mientras buscaba dentro de armario.

-Por lo menos tu si tienes algo que ponerte, pero yo no, y no creo que me quede tu ropa con lo pequeña que es, le dijo mientras tomaba uno de los conjuntos de la morena que tenia todavia el gancho puesto y lo ponia encima de su cuerpo para poder medir selo,creo que tendré que conformarme con las hojas.

-Le comento afligido.

¡No te preocupes! Uub,también tengo un poco ropa de mi abuelito como también entrenamos seguido juntos., no me pareció mala idea, tener un poco de ropa de él por si llega a necesitarla.-Le comento está, mientras le aventaba uno de los clásicos dogi naranja de Goku

-¡He!... ¡Si gracias Pan,será! un honor portar la vestimenta favorita del señor Goku-le dijo él,mientras se empezaba a vestir

-Aunque no te hubiera quedado mal el taparrabos de hojas jajaja... Bueno

me tengo que apurar, quede con Bra para un trabajo, para universidad.-Le dijo la pelinegra mientras se cubría el chupetón y otras muchas marcas con un poco de maquillaje.

Después de volver ha hacer el armario cápsula y esconderlo,se despidió con un beso en el cachete de su amigo y le dijo con la sonrisa clásica de lo son en la cara-Siempre es un placer entrenar contigo jajaja.. Después alzó el vuelo y se perdió en el horizonte.

El pupilo de Goku también hizo lo mismo después de un largo suspiro, mientras eran observados por el chico de pelo lila, que se quedó anonadado por todo lo que vio y escuchó.

El siguió su camino para llegar hasta la casa de su amigo, el cual ya se encontraba afuera esperándolo un poco desesperado.

-¿Porque te tardaste tanto? ¿Acaso te quedaste viendo como se aparean los animales por la montaña? Jajaja... -Le preguntó el moreno en forma de burla.

-Más o menos -Le contestó Trunks que toda estaba analizando lo que vio y escuchó.


	2. insatisfecho

El moreno está de brazos cruzados,mientras ve que su amigo sigue sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces ?,vamos a ir o ¿no?-le pregunto Goten sacudiendolo de los hombros.

-he...si vamos le contestó el peli lila mientras dejaba de estar en la luna.

Cuando van volando pasan exactamente por el sitio donde él había visto"entrenar" a Uub y a Pan.

-hace rato creí haber sentido muy cerca de aquí ,el ki de mi sobrina,al parecer le ha servido mucho entrenar con Uub ,se ha vuelto muy hábil y fuerte.- comentó orgulloso ,el hijo de Goku.

-jajaja...,si sobretodo hábil para muchas cosas,si él supiera que no sólo se la pasan entrenando ¿como reaccionaría él y su hermano?-pensó él mientras ,imaginaba una cómica escena donde Gohan y Goten persiguen y le avienta energía , al morocho por todo el cielo de la tierra ,con ganas de matarlo por, haberse atrevido a tocar de esa manera a la pelinegra.

-¿y tu de que te ries ? Le pregunta Goten .

-de nada - le contestó él mientras seguían volando.

Poco después llegan a un centro comercial ,situado en la famosísima ciudad Satán ,donde acostumbran ir a conocer algunas chicas para pasar el rato.

A ninguno les cuesta trabajo ligar con las más guapas mujeres,por un lado Trunks es el presidente de Corporación Cápsula,guapo con buen cuerpo y multimillonario, puede tener a quién desea a sus pies y Goten es vicepresidente de la misma empresa ,además de un famoso peleador de artes marciales que ha ganado varios torneos ,también bastante atractivo y gran amigo de heredero briefs,las mujeres caen ,como abejas a la miel ,con esos dos Saiyajines.

Juntos entran caminando a una cafetería del centro comercial,toman asiento, le hacen señas a una mesera para que los atienda .

-¡buenas tardes caballeros!¿ que les vamos a servir?-les pregunta una guapa mesera pelirroja con una sonrisa tímida.

-dos expresos¡por favor linda! -le dice el ojiazul

-enseguida se los traigo señor -responde nerviosa ., no puede apartar las vista de los dos galanes frente a ella.

Mientras esperan que les traigan sus pedidos ,se dan cuenta que en una mesa cerca de la de ellos hay dos bellas chicas platicando animadamente ,una de ellas tiene el cabello rubio ,ondulado con hermosos ojos verdes y la otra tiene cabello ,negro lacio ,lo cual llama fuertemente la atención de hijo de Bulma y grandes ojos cafés.

Cuando la mesera les trajo su pedido el peli lila sacó su tarjeta y pagó los cafés,después le dijo a la mesera ,que también cubriría la cuenta de la chicas de esa otra mesa ,mientras señalaba hacia donde están,y le dijo si les podía hacer el favor de preguntarles a ellas si le incomodaría que ellos se acercaran a su mesa para platicar un rato con las dos ,los chicos se quedan contemplando con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara ,cuando la mesera les dice lo que él peli lila le pidió y los señala para indicarles,a las chicas quienes son,ven como a ellas por poco se le salen los ojos ,al darse cuenta, que los dos solteros más famosos las quieren conocer y asienten inmediatamente con la cabeza.

Enseguida los dos amigos se paran de la mesa ,toman sus tazas, para acercaran a ellas y poder empezar una agradable conversación .

Juntos los cuatro salen de centro comercial,Trunks saca de su estuche ,una cápsula y la activa ,de ella sale un aerocoche, negro último modelo de su compañía,los dos muy caballerosos, abren las puertas traseras, para que ellas tomen asiento primero. Poco después llegan a bar muy conocido de la ciudad donde acostumbran,llevar a sus conquistas,ellos salen primero para poder abrirles las puertas a las chicas de nuevo y ayudarlas a salir.

Ya dentro del lugar pasan algunas horas ,tomando ,bailando y coqueteando con sus respectivas conquistas,Goten con la rubia y Trunks con la morena.

El tiempo sigue pasando mientras ellos se siguen divirtiendo,el moreno decide que ya va siendo tiempo de marcharse,se despide de su amigo sale de lugar tomando de la cintura a la hermosa rubia.

El peli lila besa apasionadamente y le susurra algo al oído a la morena, la cual asiente con la cabeza juntos salen para dirigirse a la nave de el he ir a algún lugar para pasar una agradable noche.

Mientras va volando de regreso a su apartamento,piensa el lo frustrante que es para él , el tener que cuidar su nivel de energía mientras mantiene relaciones,para no lastimar a la mujer en turno,mientras ellas quedan satisfechas el no logra acabar...

Cuando llega a su apartamento se mete inmediatamente al comedor ,activa las máquinas,para que le preparen un menú digno de un saiyajin para cenar

,Mientras las máquinas trabajan el se sienta en el sillón de la sala y enciende la pantalla para enterarse de las notícias más importantes del de día,como siempre los programas de espectáculos,si no están hablando de él ,sus conquistas o su familia,se la pasan hablando de la familia"del gran salvador del universo"o sea Mister Satán,y últimamente su tema el favorito,de ese tipo de programas es hacer debates sobre la vida amorosa de su única nieta,se preguntan por qué no se le conoce algún galán, si la chica es muy hermosa y atractiva, lo único que han logrado saber de ella es ,que le encanta las artes marciales ,que estudia en la universidad,y que es amiga de Bra briefs,por lo tanto le inventan muchos chismes raros par seguir teniendo rating a sus costillas ,el solo se ríe de la imaginación que tienen lo locutores termina de cenar y apaga la tele.

Camina hacia su dormitorio y se empieza a desvestir hasta quedar solo en su boxer negro de licra ,se mete ala cama con la intención de dormir ,pero cada vez que cierra los ojos las imágenes de la tarde toman vida en su mente y empieza a sentirse bastante excitado a recordar el cuerpo desnudo y los gemidos de placer que la más pequeña de los son hacia al ser poseída por su amante.

Piensa, que de seguir así no va lograr dormir,se sale de la cama ,se dirige a su cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha fría y bajarse la calentura,pero ni eso logra calmarlo,decide utilizar esos pensamientos ,para autosatisfacerse,con su mano derecha rodea su erecto miembro y empieza a imaginarse que está dentro la sexy guerrera,recrea en su mente,las exquisitas formas de su cuerpo,va aumentando el ritmo de su mano y sus caderas,hasta terminar en un intenso orgasmo.

Se recarga en la regadera,toma unos segundos ,para normalizar ,su agitada respiración,una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su cara,al darse cuenta que la morena le empieza a atraer físicamente de manera intensa,piensa que no será difícil (pese a lo que escucho),que él logre tenerla en su cama,suplicando que la aga suya salvajemente una y otra vez,ninguna mujer se le ha resistido y ella no será la primera ,sale del baño se dirige a su cama y por fin se queda dormido.

Continuará...

Bueno ,mi nombreesdrama como puedes leer ,me adelante un poco en mi comentario ,haciendo espoiler hace rato

¡sorry! jajaja..

¡gracias!

por apoyar esta loca historia y sobretodo a esta loca autora.


	3. Conversación

En la mañana cuando va volando rumbo a su oficina ,siente cerca el ki de Pan que pasa volando muy cerca de el.

-¡buenos días! Trunks -lo saludó ella cordialmente,con la sonrisa característica de los Son en la cara ,para alejarse volando rápidamente rumbo a su escuela.

-¡buenos días Pan!-le respondió el mientras veía como la morena se aleja hasta perderse de su vista

Se puso a pensar en que,desde que ella regresó ase como un mes, de un largo viaje que tomó junto con su familia por motivos del trabajo de su padre ,no había tenido oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella.

(Gohan que es un gran investigador, trabaja con Bulma en Corporación Cápsula , ella le pidió de favor que supervisará una sucursal de la misma que estaba en otro extremo del planeta, para no alejarse de su familia se llevó a Videl y Pan con el y duraron algunos años lejos de su familia y amigos ,regresaron poco después que su hija cumpliera 20 años)

Si bien le quedaba claro que la chica se había convertido en una atractiva mujer,tenía curiosidad de saber que tanto había cambiado la forma de ser de la morena ,los únicos recuerdos que tenía de ella eran de cuando era una dulce niña que jugaba con su hermanita

(Esa misma curiosidad lo llevó a presenciar el día anterior una escena de sexo entre la morena y el discípulo de Gokú.)

Poco después de llegar a su oficina su secretaria entró con una montaña de papeles para que los revisara ,cuando ella se había ido ,utilizó su velocidad saiyajin para trabajar lo más rápido posible con los documentos, cuando terminó se dio cuenta que había un sobre negro con una elegante caligrafía en dorado,era un invitación para la inauguración de un nuevo hotel en Ciudad Satán ,para honrar al gran héroe Mister Satan por "haber salvado el universo"en incontables ocasiones ,como siempre la familia brief ,la Son y los guerreros Z serán invitados de honor ,pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para empezar a acercarse un poco a Pan y esa idea lo dejó más que entusiasmado .

Ya de noche llegó a la dirección que indicaba en la invitación ,el encargado de la puerta de pidió su nombre para registrarse ,ya que había constatado que era un invitado a la gala ,lo condujo a un gran salón en el que se llevaba a cabo el homenaje a Mister Satan,

El peli lila nada más haber entrado se encuentra rodeado de reporteros ,que le hacen varias preguntas que él no responde por lo ridículas que son,el anfitrión de la fiesta es el que lo rescata de esa situación y lo acompaña hasta el lugar destinado para él ,para que empiece la cena,en la inmensa mesa ya se encontraban sentados los demás invitados al parecer sólo faltaba él para empezar con el banque.

Junto con su mejor amigo se ríe un buen rato del señor Gokú y su papá que como siempre empezaron un cómica guerra para ver quién le gana a comer al otro,tan concentrado estaba que no se dió cuenta cuándo Pan se sentó a su lado, por petición de su amiga Bra que le había implorado para que cambiara de lugar con su tío Goten ,la peli azul no disimula en nada la fuerte atracción que siente por el hijo menor de Gokú y poco le importa lo que piense su papa ,solo se dió cuenta de esto cuán su sensible nariz percibió el dulce olor natural, que desprendía la pelinegra y se giró para saber de dónde venía tal aroma,para encontrarse con una profunda oscura mirada y una hermosa sonrisa que pertenecía a la más pequeña de los Son.

-¡hola! de nuevo Trunks ,disculpa que no haya podido conversar un poco contigo pero es que se me hacía tarde para llegar a la universidad

-le comentó está mientras no dejaba de sonreír

-No hay problema Pan¿,que te parece si platicamos un rato después de cenar?para ponernos al día,¡no se tu pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre! desde la tarde que no como nada y como bien sabes,los Saiyajines como nosotros podemos estar mucho tiempo sin comer-le contestó el también sonriendo

-me parece una,buena idea ,yo tampoco he comido nada,por los estudios-le respondió la pelinegra.

Después de terminar de comer su cuantiosa cena empezaron a platicar de todo lo que había hecho ella, mientras estuvo lejos de su familia y amigos ,llegaron al tema que a él,más curiosidad le daba cómo se habían conocido ella y morocho.

-¿ustedes conocen a mi amigo Uub?,me imagino que si¿no? -Pregunto la morena

-si lo conocemos por el señor Gokú no lo presentó un día como su discípulo,lo que nos pareció increíble es que él fuera la reencarnación de boo malo ,que algún día peleo con mi papá y tu abuelo. - le contestó el hijo de Vegeta

-igualmente lo conocí gracias a mi abuelito,apareció con él un día domingo que íbamos a entrenar.

(Goku con la teletransportación podía viajar a donde estaba su nieta ,para entrenar con ella)

-y a mis padres y a mi nos dijo lo mismo que a ustedes al principio estaba un poco reacia a aceptarlo como aprendiz de mi abuelito por ser la reencarnación de ese ser tan malvado, que me contó mi papá,pero poco después me día cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba me di cuenta de lo noble ,dulce, responsable y humilde que es y le tomé mucho cariño y afecto.

(ajá afecto XD jajaja..)

Después de terminar de platicar él la invitó a bailar ,e inmediatamente se acercaron lo reporteros

-¡señorita! Pan¿ está usted empezando una en una relación con el presidente de Corporación Cápsula?-le cuestionó una reportera rubia.

-ella solo se le quedo viendo con cara de no comprender la pregunta.

-¡no le importa que le lleve tantos años de diferencia!¿o es una estrategia para que se fusionen la empresa de Mister Satan con Corporacion Capsula?

-jajaja…ella sólo contestó con una carcajada

El la jala del brazo y la lleva lejos del salón donde están los demás,entran en una oficina que está a oscuras.

-¡Perdon por eso !desde hace como un mes que llegue a la ciudad ,los reporteros no me dejan acosar y de inventarse toda clase de disparates sobre mi vida -le comentó la pelinegra.

-ya te acostumbraras a eso ,yo llevo gran parte de mi vida soportando los .-mientras le decía eso se fijaba en el cuerpo de la morena que con el blanco vestido que llevaba puesto resaltaba más su trabajada figura ,ya no pudo aguantar más la tentación, de estar cerca de ella, ese dulce olor que desprendía la chica lo estaba volviendo loco de excitación de un momento a otro ,le agarró suavemente el mentón , con una mano en la cintura y la otra la puesta detrás de la cabeza para acercarla más hacia él y le planto un largo y húmedo beso saboreando su boca sin darse cuenta si le correspondía o no,para después ir descendiendo su nariz por el cuello de la chica para poder aspirar más ese aroma,tan dulce, mientras delineaba su esbelta figura con sus dos manos y con voz ronca por la excitación que sentía le dijo.

-¡me gustas mucho Pan !, ¡quiero hacerlo contigo! ¿si quieres podemos ir a mi apartamento que está cerca de aquí?.-le pregunto mientras la miraba de forma esperanzadora, esperando la respuesta.

Cuando la pelinegra salen de trance debido a la impresión ,lo aparta de manera gentil mientras le dice

-me siento sumamente halagada que alguien como tú se haya fijado en mí de esa forma,pero temo decirte que no me interesa tu invitación-le contesto para después alejarse rápidamente de él y volver a dirigirse al salón de nuevo ,dejando a hombre de cabellos lilas completamente anonadado por la forma en que se había atrevido a rechazarlo.

Continuará...


	4. sueño y desayuno familiar

La miró marcharse sumamente enojado,sintiendo como la rabia le hacía hervir la sangre, como se había atrevido a rechazarlo de esa forma, a él ,al hombre más deseado del todo el planeta tierra,al hombre que cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por tenerlo un sola noche en su cama y a ella que se le presentaba la oportunidad en bandeja de plata ,¡la insensata ,le había dicho que

!NO¡,la morena pagaría caro esa afrenta no se lo perdonaría jamás.él está acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere, cuando quiere,como pertenece a la familia mas multimillonariade todo el planeta tierra ,puede conseguir lo que deseè.

Espero unos cuantos minutos, para tranquilizarse y regresó a la fiesta,se dio cuenta de que, Pan ya no se encontraba ahí, decidió que también debía marcharse de la gala, espero una hora;Se despidió de todos y se fue volando a su departamento.

Esa noche tuvo un interesante sueño en el que se encontraban los dos en el planeta vegita.

En un planeta de atmósfera roja. ,se encuentra imponente, un gran palacio imperial ,en una alcoba de mismo se encuentra un joven guerrero de cabellera lila, este es el príncipe heredero de vasto imperio saiyajin,frente a él vestida únicamente con una túnica vaporosa, en color rojo y un collar de piel, se encuentra una atractiva joven de blanca piel,ojos profundos y oscuros, y cabellera larga y negra; es una simple esclava del perverso príncipe Trunks,él camina alrededor de ella deleitándose la vista con su hermosa figura, alarga una de sus manos y acaricia sus rojos labios lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos,mientras ella lo ve con repudio, al darse cuenta de esa mirada, él la toma de los cabellos de manera autoritaria y le lame una de sus la oreja y la hace arrodillarse frente a él para indicarle lo que deseaba mientras se va quitando la armadura y queda desnudo frente a ella, la mujer capta la indirecta y empieza a acercar sus pequeñas manos al miembro de su soberano para darle placer con ellas ,primero de manera lenta ,para después ir acelerando los movimientos y posar su boca sobre él, lentamente pero al príncipe eso no lo complace, la toma de la cabeza para marca el ritmo adecuado , con sus manos,el cual es muy veloz,casi la hace ahogarse y termina dentro de su boca con un intenso orgasmo, Ella lo mira mientras se limpia la boca con la mano y le pregunta - su súbdita logró complacerlo mi señor.

Como única respuesta la mira de forma lasciva, la agarra y la tumba en el suelo , le arranca la túnica y, comienza a explorar su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de recato, sus dos manos recorren cada una de las curvas del cuerpo femenino,enseguida atrapa uno de los rozados pezones con la boca y empieza a chuparlo con ansias mientras, una de sus manos empieza a explorar, el área más sensible de la chica; otra se encuentra apretando su otro seno con todas sus fuerzas ,siente como su cuerpo empieza a responder a las caricias impartidas por el, se humedece e intentaba no gemir para que él no la oyera ,pero el se da cuenta de ello .de un momentoa otro la levanta y la avienta hacia su cómoda cama,que esta está cubierta con una especie de sábana parecida a la seda de color rojo,posiciona su cabeza en medio de las piernas de la guerrera y empieza a succionar su clítoris para hacerla llegar a éxtasis cuando ella explota decide que es el momento de entrar en ella

Se despierta sumamente agitado por el sueño que acaba de tener,el cual le hace pensar que si el planeta natal de su padre no hubiera sido destruido por freezer y ellos hubieran nacido ahí.Ella como saiyajin raza inferior no podría oponerse a sus caprichos,lo entusiasmó la idea de de llevar ese sueño a la realidad la convertiría en una especie de sumisa ,de esa forma la haría pagar su desaire.recordó que cuando era más joven leyó sobre el BDSM pero no pudo llevar a cabo su compañera en ese entonces era una humana común sin mucha resistencia, pero con pan no pasaba lo mismo, ella tiene sangre saiyajin lo cual hace su cuerpo más resistente,con ella no se tendrá que contener,una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar todo lo que le podría hacer, nuevamente tuvo que aliviarse a sí mismo...

Decidió dormir un poco más mañana tendría tiempo de pesar los pasos a seguir para realizar su plan.

Se despertó al otro día más entusiasmado ,parecía un pequeño a punto de idear un plan para realizar una travesura,tarareando una canción inventada por el,se baño y cambio más rápido que un rayo,tenía que llegar a casa de su familia para desayunar con ellos ,era algo que acostumbraban hacer cada fin de semana,Pero no contaba que a su hermana se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de invitar a la reunión familiar a su mejor amiga,todavía no se le había pasado la excitación de la noche anterior,al verla tan quitada de la pena llevando ese conjunto de short de mezclilla y blusa rosa fucsia que aunque sencilla delineaba muy bien su cuerpo, lo que causó que su amiguito empezara a despertar si previo aviso ,lo cual hizo engullera su desayuno rápido para después emprender la huida ,hacia su vieja habitación y tomar una ducha con agua fría para que el maldito traicionero se durmiera de nuevo para que no le causará más problemas.

-¿y a este qué demonios le pasa?-pregunto la hermosa científica a su familia, extrañada por el comportamiento de su hijo que no acostumbraba comportarse de ese modo.

Bra lo único que hizo fue alzar lo hombros al no encontrar respuestas adecuadas .

Vegeta solo gruño y le dijo

-es cosa de sayayines no lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara.

Mientras su mujer ponía cara de ofendida

El sí entendía lo que le pasaba a su hijo,fue el único que se percató de la desaparición de esos dos durante la gala y como al regresar a la mesa la pelinegra tenía un extraño gesto en la cara,si no mal entendía algo había pasado entre esos dos,y su instinto de saiyajin le estaba jugando una mala pasada a su primogénito, decidió que lo mejor era no meterse en los problemas de su hijo y dejar que se las arregle solo.

-Pan me acompañas a mi habitación para platicar un rato a gusto en lo que se nos pasa la comida para poder nadar.-le dijo la peliazul a su amiga .

Si vamos ya he terminado mi desayuno.-le contestó la nieta de goku.


	5. algo intimo

En una habitación de corporación cápsula ,se encuentran conversado las dos amigas

Los hubieras visto Bra ,no se como le hacen para ser tan distraídos y no darse cuenta de las cosas hasta que estas les explotan en la cara , en una ocasión íbamos volando los tres, después de entrenar y venían tan metidos en su conversación, que no se dieron cuenta de la montaña que estaba en frente de nosotros, yo la equipe si más pero ellos la atravesaron y dejaron unos huecos bastante grandes y solo después de que les empezo a doler la cabeza, por los sendos chichones que se hicieron, se dieron cuenta y empezaron a llorar como bebés suspendidos en el aire ¡se veian super graciosos los dos¡ jajaja…

Se ve que no te aburres para nada entrenando con tu abuelo y su discípulo verdad, amiga -le dijo Bra a Pan

la verdad si es muy divertido,cada cosa que les pasan por distraídos amiga jajaja…

\- dejando eso de lado por que no vamos, a algún club por unos galanes en la noche, para que te relajes un rato y ademas dejen de andar inventando locuras de nosotras dos esos programas de chismes -le comento la peliazul a la pelinegra un poco molesta

-no te enojes tanto ,Bra es solo su trabajo.

-Si pero me afectan en mi planes para conquistar a tu tío ,Pan ,ahora cree que me gustan las mujeres y me dijo que si esa era mi preferencia me apoyara como un hermano -le dijo la hija de Vegeta haciendo berrinche.

-Esta bien te acompaño ,pero yo no necesito a ningún ,hombre por ese lado estoy mas que satisfecha-contesto esta con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia ,dejando a la pequeña briefs con cara de asombro.

-¡pero !¿con quien?no me digas que con¿el?

-si con Ubb ,es bastante bueno en eso,es tan apasionado y salvaje.-le dijo la nieta de Goku con mirada pervertida

Entonces a es tu novio¿ lo saben tu abuelo y tus papas? -le pregunto la peliazul

-no la verdad solos somos amigos con beneficios y por mi abuelito, dudo que como es el, se de cuenta de algo que no sean peleas o comida.

\- y nadamas es entre ustedes o ¿tienen otras parejas sexuales? ¿ lo amas?

-por mi parte no necesito a nadie más aunque no estoy enamorada,nos atraemos físicamente además de que no es débil por lo cual, no tengo que contener mi energía y por la de él hemos convenido que si encuentra a alguien que le guste ,dejaremos esta relación sin tanto drama.

-¡gua! y yo que creía que todavía eras virgen y que no te interesaba nada de eso, ahora me vengo enterando de que eres más abierta que yo, !que envidia¡pero de la buena¡ eh!amiga ,pero me la vas a pagar siempre nos hablamos por internet y no me habías comentado este gran secreto.

-Si si se que te debo de pedir perdón por ello, pero es que estaba esperando para contártelo en persona y no se me hacia prudente contarte algo tan íntimo por medio de una computadora amiga.-le dijo Pan dándole un gran abrazo ala

peliazul.

De repente Bra voltea a ver su reloj y se da cuenta que ya pasó más tiempo que el que era reposo y le indica a Pan que deben apurarse y para bajar a la piscina ,se para de la cama para acercarse a su armario y sacar lo trajes de baño para ella y su amiga uno verde agua y uno rosa.

Ya en la piscina se encuentran divirtiéndose aventándose agua las dos,entonces Bra ve a su hermano que viene caminando hacia donde se encuentran ellas ,acompañado de su buen amigo Goten ,los dos están vestidos de manera muy casual :el hijo de vegeta trae una playera azul marino y una bermuda color negro y el hermano de Gohan trae una playera amarilla chillón y una bermuda roja, la hija de bulma no tiene ojos para nada más que para el pelinegro y ni se percata de cómo su hermano se le queda viendo a su amiga; el peli lavanda se da cuenta de que la nieta de goku está vistiendo un traje de baño completo de color palo de rosa que aunque conservador se pega muy bien a su delicada pero trabajada figura pero sabe que tiene que intentar calmarse para no empezar a excitarse, ultimamente no sabe qué demonios pasa con el¿ por qué? a ver a la pequeña pelinegra o simplemente oler esa fragancia que emana de ella ,su instinto saiyajin le dice que mande todo al diablo y simplemente se la lleve a un lugar apartado para hacerla suya de forma salvaje, nunca con ninguna mujer le había pasado ese tipo de pensamiento, pero con ella es casi incontrolable, tiene que concentrarse mucho para no llegar a cometer otra locura, como la noche anterior , que la terminó asustando y no le conviene que eso pase, en primer lugar le tiene que pedir una disculpa y tratar que confíe de nuevo y, no levantar ninguna sospecha sobre él, cuando su plan se lleve a cabo.

Cuando lo amigos sayajins llegaron hasta donde estaban ellas en un rápido movimiento el hijo de Goku agarró al peli lila , que estaba de lo más distraído en sus pensamientos, alzando sobre sus brazos y lo aventó a la piscina para lanzarse, después de quitarse su ropa de encima en el aire quedándose solo con su traje de baño, el cual consistía en un boxer color rojo y. su torso desnudo dejando a la pequeña briefs con ganas de ver algo más; nadó hasta acercarse lo más posible a ellas mientras su amigo se terminaba de quitar con dificultad su ropa mojada para quedarse solo con su traje de baño color negro .

Muerto de la risa les agarro la cabeza a las dos muchachas revolviéndose el pelo

jajaja… ¿que hacen pequeñas niñas?

a qui refrescandonos un rato tío le dijo la pelinegra quitándose la mano de su tío de la cabeza y aventandolo al frente de ellas

\- y ni Bra ni yo somos unas niñas, ya te lo he dicho, -le dijo poniendo sus manos en posición de garra- es más estamos planeando ir a algún club en la noche para festejar mi regreso y eso no lo hacen las niñas o si tio.

-Un club genial peso el mientras se ponía enfrente de ellas - y no invitas a tu querido tío he sobrina prometo portarme bien -le dijo Goten con cara de suplica

No tio solo vamos a ir ella y yo , mejor ve con tu amigo a otro lugar para que podamos divertirnos augusto sí sentir que llevamos chaperones

-Esta bien pero prometanme que se van a cuidar mucho de lo extraños.

-¡Hay! tio no exageres como si no supieras que con mi fuerza puedo mandar a cualquier tipo que me moleste a otro lado del planeta solo con mover un dedo

-si ya lo se pero tienes que moderar tu fuerza no quieres llamar más la atención sobre tu persona ¿o si?

En eso el presidente de corporación cápsula, que ya se había terminado de quitarse su ropa mojada ,lo agarra de una pierna hasta hundirlo hasta el fondo de la alberca y después aventarlo hacia el cielo y espesar un combate con el,para de esa forma lograr distraer lo locos pensamientos que nada más los torturan y las dos chicas se quedan mirándolos unas cuantas horas como estos combaten en las alturas.

-Bra creo que ya va siendo hora que me marche necesito ir a arreglarme para la noche

-le comento Pan saliendo del agua y tomando su toalla de una silla para secarse el cuerpo y su larga cabellera

-Si te espero a las ocho de la noche aquí.

-le respondió su amiga todavía en la piscina.

El peli lila que se dio cuenta de la conversación de las chicas en un descuido de su rival terminó dándole un puñetazo en la cara para que mientras este se repone del golpe terminar su pelea declarando un empate y con la excusa de ir por un poco de agua alcaso a la chica enmedio de la sala de su casa y la agarro de brazo para poder detener su marcha.

Espera pan necesito hablar contigo de lo que paso anoche, creo que te debo una disculpa ,me comporte como un patán en la fiesta del señor Satán ,no era mi intención creo que el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza' enserio discúlpame.le dijo trunks con cara de tristeza a la pelinegra

-No te preocupes se que a nosotros los sayayines nos emborrachamos bastante rápido además no pasó nada ya hasta se me había olvidado.

\- Bueno me debo que ir tengo cosas que hacer-le contestó Pan para después de darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida y salir de la casa.

-Perfecto eso de que creas que me emborracho tan rápido como gohan me ayudo bastante y que ya se te a olvidado lo que pasó! ja! más adelante me encargare que no se te olviden mis besos y caricias pensó este molesto,porque ella era la primera que le decía algo semejante,las mujeres que habían estado con él, siempre le decían que su manera de besar era inolvidable.


End file.
